1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dual polarization antenna structure with radome and design method thereof, which are particularly capable of increasing gain.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The front-end circuit antenna of a wireless communication system is an essential device, and its performance affects the signal quality of the system. Currently, an antenna array is used for increasing antenna gain. The antenna directionality and gain could be increased by increasing the number of the antenna devices. However, this technology would significantly increase the feeding network's signal loss, has complicated a design of the feeding network, and needs a large volume of the entire antenna apparatus. The gain of the antenna would not increase effectively; in addition, the maintenance of the base station would be complex and expensive, and the large antenna apparatus is not suitable for small base station applications.
Traditionally, the gain and directionality of the antenna are increased by using array antenna. The metal antenna radome made of meta-material, which is constructed by periodic meta/dielectric patterns, could be configured to achieve almost zero effective refraction near the antenna operation frequency, so as to increase the directionality or gain of the antenna. The metal antenna radome made of meta-material could increase the directionality or gain of the antenna, and decrease the beam-width of antenna radiation pattern, but such antenna radome could only increase the directionality or gain in a predefined signal direction and/or polarization; thus it could not be used for dual polarization antenna. In other words, the application of such technology is limited by the type of antenna. In addition, when the antenna radome using the related arts is used for single polarization antenna, the polarization directions of the antenna and the antenna radome have to be considered. If the polarization directions are not aligned, the increment of the directionality or gain would be decreased.
Therefore, the present disclosure proposes a dual polarization antenna radome with higher antenna gain and lower thicknesses of the antenna and antenna radome.